battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PLR Soldier
FIRST! -- 02:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Zombies Battlefield Online has Zombies........ da fuk...... 05:56, March 19, 2014 (UTC) HERE! -- 06:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) P4F Awards Battlefield Play4Free Awards is our new project. Care to help? -- 06:16, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wake Yuri combined them all but made the former pages subpages. I guess he may have removed trivia. Just restore it. On a related note, apparetly Wake is the only map we know of that is featured in BFO! -- 06:17, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Battlefield online So is this there version for the Chinese market or something? I never heard about it being released...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 07:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) It's fine man. I assumed from the text as well that it was Chinese which was arrogant. Well, with all due respect, have fun! unless there are some gun info boxes you guys need doing I honestly don't think I can help. However... I do have something to check with the camos... give me a sec to...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:01, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, I'm on chat now. I need to ask a few things (I promise to keep an eye on it this time)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:12, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ASSASSIN's CREED 5! Are yoy ready to assassinte in 18 Century Paris? SCREENSHOTS REVEALED!!! -- 07:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :That franchise should be dead. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:50, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Edits Well, yeah. That's why I wound up as an admin here in the first place. I used to just edit a lot. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey why you leave? Get back here!-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Re You have a fan. HAHAHA! -- 18:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Notif TEST Testing. Testing. Is this message notification working? -- 16:53, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :YES! -- 19:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Messages Did you guys break the message box? every time I go to the main page it says I have new messages but when I check I've got none. On a side note, forums up if you want to have a look.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 10:45, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Chat -- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Well Played.... Your my only XBL friend with a higher gamescore then I, well played kind sir, well played indeed. Now all you have to do is beat Stallion83! -- 07:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) PLR We need to find a good pic for the PLR page. That cell phone pic we have is crap. You are the PLR Soldier after all! 17:09, March 23, 2014 (UTC) help I've been trying to give that thing to Awy that we both saw. you know, yankee. Can you please convince him to accept me mailing him. I already have his email (he left it lying around wiki) and am just asking out of courtesy. (I would post it here but then I thought it would cause some problems so better to keep it private). Please do convince him to give me the green light and not blank me. he really should see this...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 19:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The only reason why I'm mailing this is because I feel Awy should see it but I don't feel like getting involved with yankee any more than I have to. Remember you still promised to vouche if Awy thinks this is photo shop or something. I don't want my face dragged through the mud...-- Hyperborrean22Talk 18:55, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Steam's bugging out so I have nobody to talk to right now. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Aight. I guess I'll talk to PSK then. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: AZ Nice to know there's a couple other people here who know what it's like to have 100 degree weather all summer. Here's to enjoying Spring while it lasts! - 04:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC)